


Bells Are Ringing

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Sterek, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Weddings, background Scira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: "So you're upset because you think you accidentally made Derek think that you don't want to marry him?""More or less,""And you're trying to figure out a way to fix it?""Exactly,""Simple, marry him,"Or: The one where Lydia and Malia accidentally encourage Derek and Stiles to propose to eachother on the same night





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, when I decided to do something with Scott and Kira's wedding, it was going to be an AU where Derek and Stiles meet for the first time and leave early for a date, I don't know how that turned into this but here we are

"I can't believe they're doing this,"

Derek glanced up, lips quirking into a small smirk as he watched Stiles fuss with the laces on his shoes

"What's surprising you? That they're getting married or that they're getting married a week before Christmas?"

"Um, I mean... a little bit of both? I just expected them to finish college first, I guess,"

"Says the man who didn't even go to college," Derek pointed out, standing up and straightening his jacket as he walked over to help Stiles with his tie

"You're one to talk considering you didn't either," the spark huffed, wrinkling his nose and throwing his hands up as Derek moved to help him

"I never said it was a bad thing,"

"I'm just saying.... Scott's got a couple of years left you know? And they're twenty-one, that's... I don't know, it's weird to me that they're getting married and yet going to different schools,"

"Some people like the commitment," Derek shrugged, finishing with the tie and stepping back a few feet

"Don't you want to get married?" he asked after a beat

"OFCOURSE I do! I mean... I really do! And SOON, preferably, I mean you know whenever you're ready, I just meant... I mean we're DIFFERENT, we live together, we work together, and you're...."

"Older?"

Because really, that was the logical direction that this conversation was going, and Stiles ... well, he wasn't WRONG but... Derek didn't especially enjoy being reminded of the age difference...

"NO, I was going to say that you're MATURE, and... you know... EXPERIENCED,"

"You aren't," he pointed out

Stiles huffed, gobsmacked, and put a hand over his chest

"I am SO hurt right now Derek, how could you SAY that to me?"

"Because it's true?"

"I will have you know that I'm PLENTY mature and experienced,"

"Experienced- no, mature- questionable,"

Stiles wrinkled his nose, rolling his eyes and giving his boyfreind a playfull shove in the shoulder

"You're just saying that because you don't want to marry me, admit it," he snorted back teasingly

"Stiles that isn't true,"

Ofcourse, Derek WASN'T being teasing- he was being honest, he DID want to marry Stiles, it was one of the very few things he wanted in life, and even thinking that Stiles MIGHT think that he didn't... it broke his heart

Almost as much as it broke it to realize that Stiles might NOT want to get married....

It hadn't really crossed his mind to be honest, Stiles talked about marriage and a family alot- so much so that he had just taken it as a given

But what if Stiles hadn't meant any time soon?

What if he was only ... fantasizing and didn't REALLY want to?

Hell.... what if he DID want those things but just..... not with Derek...?

"Hey,"

He blinked, swallowing and jerking out of his stupor

"You ok Big Bad Wolf?"

Derek gave a small, slightly shaking nod and started to fidget, rubbing the back of his neck

"Yeah I.. I'm fine," he mumbled

Stiles narrowed his eyes, clearly not believing him for even a second

"You are-"

"Guys!!!"

They both paused, turning and taking note of Scott as he panted in the doorway, wich, for a werewolf to be panting, must have meant he had run an awfully long way....

"Come on!! We have to get to the alter!!"

"We're coming," Derek said quickly, relieved for the interruption and gently taking Stiles' hand to pull him up

"Derek-"

"I'm fine," he interrupted again

And because Stiles was a good freind who didn't want to cause any trouble on his best freind's wedding day, he didn't push it any further, even though he was barely able to keep his mind off of it...

~+~

"Alright, what's the trouble in paradise?"

Derek blinked in surprise, glancing up as Lydia sat down across from him at the table

"I don't know what you're talking about," he frowned defensively

"Ohh yes you do Derek, and stop pretending that you don't, there's something WRONG here between you and Stiles, everyone here knows it- except for Scott and Kira, who, in their defense, are utterly oblivious to everything but eachother right now and probably wouldn't notice if a plane crashed through here right now,"

He wrinkled his nose, suddenly wishing that Stiles had stayed instead of running off to talk to Scott about... whatever the hell he had gone to talk to him about, because just like a bird of prey, the second Stiles had gotten up from the table, Lydia had swooped in and started to pick at him

"Derek, seriously, it's Scott and Kira's WEDDING, you and I both know that if anyone was upset at YOUR wedding you wou-"

"I might not HAVE a wedding," he blurted out, wich apparently surprised Lydia, as she leaned back with a look of shock on her face

...Before that shock turned to anger that is

"Derek Hale, if you even THINK about breaking up with-"

"I'm not! He just... I don't know if... if he wants...."

"Did you ASK him?"

"OFCOURSE I- .. he thinks Scott and Kira are marrying too young, and then he... he implied that I wouldn't want to marry him and-"

"Derek," she said slowly

"Has it ever crossed your mind that _MAYBE_ Stiles is feeling the same exact way right about now? Maybe he's nervous because he thinks YOU don't want to marry HIM and hes' trying not to seem pushy,"

"Stiles? Trying not to seem pushy?" he snorted

"I'm serious Derek, he worries about that sort of thing with you, he's always scared of pushing you too far or.... he doesn't want to HURT you,"

Hurt HIM?

Derek was always afraid of hurting Stiles, and sure Stiles SAID that he never wanted to hurt Derek but... he hadn't really considered that he was AFRAID of it...

Why would anyone be afraid of hurting him?

"It isn't pushing," he finally, slowly said

"I mean.. I want to marry him, whenever he wants, as soon as he wants I just... I don't want to have ruined that... what if I did?"

"Maybe you should consider proposing sooner rather than later, it's clear that Stiles wants to get married, just take the plunge,"

Derek swallowed, nodding slowly and chewing on his lip

"So... maybe you think.... you think maybe I should just... come right out and ask him? Just.... no planning, no... bells and wistles, just.... ask?"

"Well you're half right, I think you should go for it, the sooner the better, however I DON'T think you should just make it some sort of spur of the moment thing, I still think you should go for all the bells and wistles, Stiles deserves it,"

Stiles DID deserve everything, that much Derek could agree with...

"So... you don't think it would be... taking away anything from Scott and Kira if I proposed tonight?" he asked quietly

"Those two? Please, they wouldn't notice if a bus crashed through here right now, you're fine,"

"I don't have a ring,"

Lydia smirked, reaching into her clutch and taking out a business card for a local jewlry store to slip across the table to him

"Then _get_ a ring, it isn't that hard," she shrugged

Derek took in a shaking breath, slowly taking the card from the table and chewing on his lip

"You really think this is the best idea?"

"Trust me," she said, reaching out and patting his arm gently

"I KNOW it is,"

**\----**

"Remind me why you're coming to ME with this again?"

"Because I went looking for Lydia and when I found her she was with Derek,"

Admittedly trying to get relationship advice from Malia may not have been one of his _best_ moments but he was desperate and a little depressed and just.... needed some help

And it wasn't like Malia's advice was necessarily BAD, just... unconventional

Still may not have been his BEST choice though

"So you're upset because you think you accidentally made Derek think that you don't want to marry him?"

"More or less,"

"And you're trying to figure out a way to fix it?"

"Exactly,"

"Simple, marry him," Malia shrugged, leaning back in her chair and sipping on her champagne

"Wah- ... I can't just _marry him_ , what am I gonna do? Throw him in a sack and drag him down the aisle?!"

"No- just _propose_ to him, show him you WANT to get married, if he says yes then you'll work on the marrying part, if he says no then you have bigger problems," she said with a roll of her eyes

Stiles frowned, eyebrows pinching together and nose wrinkling, mostly because... well..... that advice wasn't half bad....

"But I'm not READY to propose to him yet, all I have is the ring, I was... I was going to propose on Halloween but we got.. well... I missed my chance so I've been trying to figure out a more perfect, better opport-"

"Stiles," Malia said quickly, effectively cutting him off

"I'm telling you to just **PROPOSE** already, you don't need some giant fancy thing, you don't need it to be perfect, all that matters is that you both want to get married, and think about it, would Derek really WANT all of that fancy stuff? Or would he just want something simple?"

She did have a point....

Derek wasn't really one for making big deals out of things...

"But he deserves to be swept off his feet!"

"He does, but would it mean more to him for you to drag this out until you deem it 'perfect'- wich knowing you could take YEARS- or would it mean more for you to just ask him one day out of the blue because you love him so much that you can't wait anymore?"

Stiles took a deep, deep breath and sighed, rubbing his hand over his neck

"I hate that you're right,"

"I know," the werecoyote shrugged back

"So you think I should just... just go up and ask him?"

"Yeah, absolutely,"

Stiles chewed his lip, fidgeting a little bit

"I have the ring in my room... I kind of take it everywhere in case an opportunity arises..."

"Then go get it,"

"Ok," he mumbled, nodding slowly and licking his lips

"Ok... ok ok, I'm gonna... I'm gonna do something romantic, just.... spontaneous and romantic, take him for a walk or something,"

"Don't forget the leash," she added absently, glancing over her shoulder as a waiter walked by

Stiles didn't even acknowledge the joke, too busy trying to ward off his anxiety

"Wait! Do you think this is like stealing Kira and Scott's thunder if I propose to him tonight?"

Malia frowned, wrinkling her nose and pointing over her shoulder at the newlywed couple

"Stiles, does it LOOK like anything you do can steal their thunder? You could announce you were pregnant and they still wouldn't care,"

She had a point, they were so absorbed in eachother that Stiles seriously questioned if they had looked away from eachother all night...

"Wait what about me being pregnant?"

**\----**

"Derek,"

"Yeah?"

"You haven't moved yet,"

Derek could practically FEEL the irritation in Lydia's voice but he just couldn't help it, his nerves were getting the best of him

"I was going to propose at Comic Con, are you sure he wouldn't prefer that?"

Lydia sighed, eyes rolling as she reached across the table and gently but firmly took his hands

"Derek listen to me, all Stiles wants is to marry you alright? He doesn't care how it happens, if you're having such a hard time making decisions then I'll help you, sound fair?"

Derek swallowed, giving a slow, timid nod

"Good, just depend on me, and as for Comic Con, that's already a gamble since tickets are FAR from a sure thing, but I would say that if you CAN get them you should, just make it a vacation,"

He nodded again, taking a deep breath and standing from the table

"Alright... alright, I'll go get the rin- ... wait... what about Stiles? When he comes back and I'm not here-"

"I'll handle Stiles, you go get the ring, when you come back THEN we'll discuss how you're going to do this,"

Derek nodded timidly, rushing away from the table as Lydia leaned back and took her phone out of her purse

"This is going to be a long night..."

**\-------**

"Scott! Scott!"

Scott turned around, his smile as bright and beaming as it had been all day, and it really made Stiles wonder how it was that his cheeks weren't aching by now...

"Stiles! Hey!" the werewolf shouted back, turning to the other and giving him a tight hug

"Heeey, how's it feel being married?"

"It's incredible!! I mean I don't remember the last time I felt so complete and ... and AMAZING and-"

"Scott, that's FANTASTIC, I promise, and I will listen to you wax poetic about the joys of marriage all day tommorrow but I've GOT to ask you something,"

"Sure! What is it?"

"How did you propose to Kira again?"

Stiles knew the second it came out of his mouth that it was a mistake to ask, the way Scott's eyes lit up and his already impossibly bright smile somehow got even brighter...

He was screwed

**\-----**

"Um... Kira?"

"Hey Derek! Where've you been hiding?" Kira asked brightly as she turned to greet him

"I was just... talking to Lydia," he explained

"Oh? I would've thought you and Stiles would be spending all of your time together,"

"He went to congratulate Scott,"

"Ohhh,"

Made sense, this was the first time all night that the two had been apart to greet some of their more distant guests, ofcourse Stiles would use the opportunity to give a little private congrats to his best freind

"Congratulations by the way, I'm sure you two will be happy together,"

"Oh so am I, we're already so happy and I can't imagine being married could do anything but improve that," she said with a dreamy sigh

"But I'm just going on and on... what did you need?"

Derek blinked in surprise, a little taken aback and caught off guard by the question, but he didn't get the chance to ask about it

"I know you need something, you have a bit of a ... troubled look on your face,"

"I want to propose to Stiles," he blurted out, with considerable less grace than he had intended

Not that Kira seemed to care though, her eyes lit up, her smile beamed, and she seemed about as giddy as you could get

"Oh my God that's so great!! I'm so happy for you!!"

"You... you aren't mad that I'm doing it so close to your wedding da-"

"No no not at all! Oh that'd be such a silly thing to get upset about, you and Stiles are getting MARRIED and I'm so happy for you!!"

"Well he hasn't said yes yet," he said cautiously

Actually, Derek hadn't even ASKED him yet...

"Oh he will though,"

"I'm glad one of us is confident, that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about, how did Scott propose to you?"

"How did Scott propose?" Kira repeated curiously, looking surprised for a few seconds before her face softened and she gently pulled Derek towards the nearest empty table, nodding for him to sit down as she carefully sat down across from him, trying to mind her wedding gown as she did

"Derek... are you trying to get ideas?" she asked with a small smile

Derek blushed, fidgeting a little and giving a sigh of defeat

"Stiles deserves to be swept off his feet," he said quietly

"That's true... but Derek he's not going to care how you propose, trust me please, take it from me, he's just going to be SO over the moon that you want to get married that it's going to go right over his head,"

"But-"

"Derek, go with your heart, do what makes YOU comfortable, and above all remember that it's about the marriage, not the wedding, I mean I know that's not exactly applicable right NOW but it's the same idea, what matters is the relationship, the fact that you want to get married, and the wedding and the proposal and the ring ... all of those little details... in the end they don't matter,"

He sighed quietly, nodding slowly and giving her a weak smile

"Thank you for the advice,"

"Ofcourse! Listen, just don't try too hard ok? Just do what feels right,"

"Even if what feels right is just blurting it out in the middle of a conversation?" he asked skeptickally

"Even then, listen, everyone puts so much thought and effort into making things 'perfect' that they end up just causing even more distress, do you realize that if Scott's mom hadn't finally talked some sense into him about overdoing the perfectionism thing he would probably STILL be planning the proposal? I could have been married this time last YEAR if he had gone with Plan A instead of Plan J, I mean... it was cute, and it's SO romantic that he cares so much, but at the same time... I just wanted to get married,"

"Plan **J**? Scott was trying to propose for over a YEAR?"

"Yeaaaaah, between us, do NOT ask him about Plan H,"

Not that he would have anyway, but there was no way in HELL he was ever going to ask Scott about "Plan H" now

**\----**

"-And then, just as the sun was setting, I finally asked her-"

"Oh thank God," Stiles mumbled to himself, dragging his hands over his face

He knew there was a reason he had never asked Scott to retell the proposal story, not after the first time he had told it the morning after it all happened

And a grand fourty-five minutes later, Stiles remembers exactly why that is

"-and it was INCREDIBLE-"

"I'm sure it was buddy but there's no beach here to walk along so I'm gonna need another idea,"

"You could always just go with one of my plans that didn't work out," Scott suggested

"Seriously? You'd let me do that?"

"Ofcourse, it isn't like they're copyrighted to me or something, oh! You should go with Plan H! I was always a little disappointed that I never got that one off the ground!"

Stiles nodded slowly, re-positioning his chair so that his legs wouldn't fall asleep and leaning his arm against the table

"Right.... wich one is Plan H again?"

~+~

"Where the HELL have you been?"

Stiles slowly sunk down in his seat, rubbing his eyes with exhaustion and shaking his head

"Never ask Scott about Plan H..."

Lydia frowned, lips pursing in confusion but deciding not even to approach the subject, some things were just better left up to the imagination

Or never thought about at all

"Well you almost missed the cake, they're about to slice into it in a few minutes," she mused

He gave a small nod, sighing again and glancing beside him, only to find that his boyfreind was missing

"Where's Derek...?"

"Oh, he had to take a phone call, Cora," she said with a small shrug, barely even bothering to glance at Stiles

Stiles used that to his advantage though, getting up suddenly and running towards the exit

"Stiles wait-!"

"Stall Lydia, I'm not letting Derek miss the cake!"

Lydia had a choice in that moment

She could either be THAT freind in a romcom who ran after him and inevitably made everything worse by trying to think up increasingly terrible lies for an increasingly terrible situation....

Or do the smart thing and just call Derek from her cell phone

She decided to do the smart thing instead

~+~

"Derek!"

Derek froze, turning around as he heard Stiles call out to him, he had almost gotten to the jewlry store too... how the hell had Stiles caught up with him?

Sure Lydia had called and warned him but he hadn't thought Stiles would catch up so quickly....

"Jeez Derek I've been running all over the place looking for you! Where have you _been_ man? Why the hell did you run off like that?"

Derek opened his mouth to stammer out a reply, but Stiles cut him off before he could

"You know what? Nevermind, not important right now, they're gonna cut the cake soon, we need to get there," he insisted

Derek pursed his lips, but didn't resist or try to stop Stiles from tugging him back towards the hotel where the wedding reception was being held

He didn't want this to appear any stranger than it already was and atleast if he could get Stiles satisfied with cake he wouldn't have as much of a problem heading out later to get the ring...

"So, what were you doing out here anyway?"

Well there went that attempt

"I was just... getting a little air, it was getting stuffy with all of the.. people... and activity there in the reception room, werewolf senses you know?"

He didn't even have to look at Stiles' face to know he wasn't buying that for a single moment

"Getting air huh?" Stiles muttered quietly, solemnly, and immediately Derek felt his heart breaking

He had never intended to hurt Stiles or make him feel down, and he could almost smell the rejection pouring off of him and just- ... _no_

He knew that Stiles deserved the best, the bells and wistles, to be swept off of his feet and given all of the sparkling details of a proposal but....

But he KNEW what Stiles was thinking and he needed to do this now and-

"Marry me,"

It came out before he could even try to stop it

And before he had any chance to explain himself or offer any kind of further details of his offer fireworks started going off in the sky, Hedwig's theme from Harry Potter playing in the background as the fireworks started taking shape...

Specifically the shape of what he assumed to be Harry Potter charectors riding on brooms and writing "Derek, will you marry me?" in the sky....

....

What

"Ah crap..." Stiles muttered, jerking the wolf's attention away from the strange display and feeling his breath catch in his throat as Stiles let go of his hand and dropped down to one nee, fishing into his pocket and pulling out a ring box

"I ... wanted this to be SO much more romantic, but ... that doesn't seem to be in the cards so... Derek Hale, I love you so much and... I don't know what my life would be without you so... will you please, PLEASE seal an eternal promise to never be out of my life and marry me?"

Derek hadn't realized how long he had been standing there stunned until he saw the worried look cross over Stiles' face, apparently being enough to jerk him back into reality as he gave a quick, shakey nod

"Y-Yes... yes ofcourse," he smiled, almost stumbling backwards when Stiles leaped up and gave him a tight squeeze of a hug, smothering him in kisses and almost racing to get the ring on his finger- Derek hadn't even had a chance to see it yet

"Hey..." Stiles said slowly, wiggling out of Derek's grasp and staring up at him with a slight frown

"You proposed to me too..."

Derek paled, sort of hoping that his poor little attempt at a proposal had been more or less unnoticed

"Um-"

"Ask me again,"

"But you-"

"Just ask, Derek.... please?"

Well... it was hard to say no to that....

He slowly got down on one nee, taking a deep breath and staring up at Stiles with a raging blush taking over his face

"Stiles Stilinski... I love you with all my heart, I-"

"Just ask, Derek, you don't have to-"

"I want to though, I wanted to make this special like you deserve but... it just got so ... so unintentionally messy and you deserve better than that, you deserve the BEST, you're incredible and you deserve everything, I love you and ... I really want you to marry me, be with me for eternity, so... will you marry me?"

"Ofcourse I will," Stiles breathed, quickly dropping to the ground and noking Derek over into the snow, covering him in kisses and grabbing at his coat with a vice grip

"I... I don't have a ring," the wolf gasped out after a moment, licking his lips and staring down at his mate

"That's ok,"

"I was on my way to get one when you- ... wait... what's with- ... was this your plan all along? To propose to me on this trip?"

"Um... well... no," he confessed, chewing on his lip

"Actually I ... no... it's all pretty spontaneous but I was in the middle of setting this up when I spotted you, and then I panicked a little bit and just... this happened,"

"So... Scott and Kira AREN'T about to cut the cake?"

"I had Lydia put them off for an hour," Stiles shrugged easily

Because _ofcourse_ he did

"Wait... did she know you were going to propose?" Derek frowned

"Huh? Oh I don't know, I just said I needed her to hold them off for me, why?"

"Just... I was asking her about all of this, for advice, she said I should try to make the proposal elaborate, that you deserve to be swept off of your feet, and you do, you REALLY do bu-"

"Derek," Stiles interrupted, wrapping his arms around the werewolf's neck and gently cupping his face

"I don't care, ok? I don't care about the proposal, I don't care about the engagement or a ring or anything, I just want to marry you, ok?"

"Kira said you would say that," he smiled shyly

"How many people did you ASK?" Stiles asked with a teasing smirk

"Just Lydia and Kira,"

Stiles gave a slow nod, deciding to keep his ... less than productive conversations with Malia and Scott to himself as he pulled back and took his fiance's hand

"Well I'm glad you didn't try to go overboard, this is ... trust me, I like this better,"

"And your plan was to propose to me with Harry Potter?" Derek asked with a slight smirk

"Hey, it's your favorite series, I was trying to be romantic!"

"You succeeded," Derek smirked, leaning down and gently cupping his face

"I do have to wonder though... where did you get the ring?"

"Oh um... I've had it for a wile, I was going to propose to you on Halloween but things... happened... and so I've been revising my plan and ... yeah...."

Derek hummed thoughtfully, shaking his head

"I'm beginning to see why you and Scott are so close,"

Stiles just snorted, pulling Derek a little closer and pressing a kiss to his lips

"Oh please, that's got nothin' on us,"


End file.
